


An Excellent Suggestion

by MyOxIsBroken



Series: Amorous Adventures with Loki [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: You and Loki have successfully completed your mission - almost. What happens when you are about to be discovered and you need to throw off suspicion?





	An Excellent Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 30 (Non-continuous) days of smut challenge on tumblr from yespolkadotkitty!

The assignment had not been a complicated one for someone with your talents for stealth and thievery, especially when you were paired with the God of Mischief as your partner. He might be an arrogant ass who seemed to enjoy needling you, but there was no denying his skills and natural-born abilities. You had managed to work like a well-oiled machine once you had set off into the private wing of the palace to find the device that the king had paid to have stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. 

Fury was still trying to determine how they had breached his security in the first place, but for now, it was imperative that you get the alien tech back and prevent it from being used for ill purposes. You were a hundred feet away from the main corridor and safety when you heard it. 

Flinging your hand back against Loki's firm, muscled, warm chest - _stop that right now_, you told your horny, sexually-deprived self - the two of you stopped and listened. He had heard the sound nearly as soon as you did, you were sure, but your superior hearing had given you a slight edge. There were footsteps coming from one of the side passages leading to this private hallway that was only to be used by the royal family and their staff. 

You would be in for a fight if you were discovered here, and although you and Loki were both formidable in battle, you weren’t exactly dressed for it. The deep purple gown with a plunging v-neck and knee-length, floaty skirt that you wore was perfect for fitting in at the palace gala, but it would not do so well at holding in the girls during hand-to-hand combat. 

Your brain raced to come up with a plausible cover story. Perhaps you could talk your way out of it. Then a plan formed in your mind, but as you turned to Loki to share it, he began to speak, a condescending smile on his stupid-hot face with his gorgeous cheekbones and well-defined jawline and eyes that you wanted to lose yourself in. “Darling, I can simply--”

You cut him off, panic setting in as the steps drew too close for comfort. “Shut up and kiss me already!” you said, desperation showing on your face as you grabbed Loki by the lapels of his beautifully cut, tight-fitting (of course) tuxedo and pulled him into a nearby alcove. It wasn’t deep enough to fully conceal you, but perhaps you could make them think that you were having an amorous assignation and had stumbled into this corridor by mistake.

Surprise registered on Loki’s face for a single moment, then it quickly changed to a hungry look. You felt like the prey of a dangerous animal as he looked you over from head to toe, lingering just a bit on the soft swell of your breasts where the curves were beautifully highlighted by the low neckline you had foolishly chosen. Then he surged forward, pressing his body into yours as his mouth slotted over your own in a hard kiss that took you by surprise, his hands coming up to grasp you by the waist.

Your gasp allowed his tongue to slip into your mouth, but rather than feeling demanding and intrusive, it felt sweet and sensual at the same time. The intensity of his initial kiss had softened, and it was as if he was worshiping your mouth. Loki was an incredibly skilled kisser, that was no surprise. There was passion behind his kisses, for sure. But there was also caring there as well, along with an emotion that you couldn't put your finger on. But you felt it in the press of his mouth, the thumping of his heart against your chest, and the gentle touch of his hands just above your hips. 

Your arms moved of their own volition and wrapped around Loki's neck, fingers stroking through the silky, jet black strands of his hair. You twined your tongue with his and felt his kisses grow more fervent in response to your own evident enthusiasm. 

Somehow within your sensory overload, you heard a gasp. As you pulled your lips away from Loki's to see who made the sound, his mouth moved down to your neck, where he started to suck and lick all along the column from your ear down to your clavicle. 

Knees growing progressively weaker, you turned your head to see the back of a woman in a servant uniform, rapidly retreating from the two of you. It would appear that your scheme had worked, much to your relief. This was an opportune time to escape, and you knew that you should say something to Loki, but it just felt so damned good, what he was doing to you. 

After a few more seconds, or maybe it was a few more minutes, you whispered, "Loki!"

"Hmm?" he answered, not lifting his head from your skin and causing a delicious vibration to hum through your throat as a result. 

"She's gone. We're in the clear."

"I know, pet," he lifted his mouth to say before returning it to your neck.

You were puzzled, even as you noticed your hands were still stroking him, moving now over the strong planes of his back and feeling the muscles jump underneath your fingers. "Then why are you still kissing me?" you managed to ask. 

Sighing, he raised his head again and answered you.

"I've wanted to do this for months, darling. Why would I have stopped so quickly?" 

You were stunned by his admission. He wanted you? Since when? Why had he been such a jackass to you from almost the moment you had moved into the Avengers tower? 

"You certainly haven't acted as if that's the case." 

"Forgive me, sweet. I'd become so used to people treating me with disdain that I assumed you would do the same. It was easier to give you a reason to act that way than to wait for it to happen on its own."

Your shock was momentary. You were aware of how some of the Avengers still treated Loki, despite him repeatedly proving himself over the last few years in countless altercations. They didn't trust him, even though it had been revealed that Thanos had tortured and manipulated him into the attack on New York, and despite his remorse for his part in it. 

Other members of the team had equally dark pasts - Nat, Tony, Bucky, Clint, just to name a few - and had found forgiveness and acceptance. But for some reason, there were still people who insisted on treating Loki like a pariah, or with only grudging acceptance of his presence. 

You were prepared to form a friendship with him, or at least a cordial working relationship, but after your first two weeks with the team, something had changed in Loki's behavior toward you. You had no idea at the time what you had done to earn his displeasure, but the two of you frequently clashed verbally, even though you worked together beautifully on missions. 

Now it was evident that Loki had been trying to protect himself from further hurt. The others might think their treatment of him had no effect, but you knew better. He was much more sensitive than anyone suspected, with the likely exception of Thor. 

This all ran through your mind in a matter of seconds as you studied Loki's face, looking into those ageless eyes as he nearly held his breath and warily watched to see how you would respond. Then you took hold of Loki's hair and gave it a tug, pulling him towards you, a thrill running down your spine when he growled before bringing his tempting mouth back to your eagerly awaiting lips. Your hands slipped down his back and took hold of his perfect ass, gripping it. For months, you had taken the opportunity to admire those beautifully sculpted cheeks whenever you were behind him, wishing you could just take hold of them, and you were going to indulge yourself. 

Now that he knew you were receptive, Loki’s touches became more intimate. He was stroking your breasts through the silky material of your gown, causing the nipples to harden and press against the fabric. Groaning, he moved his hand to the neckline and began to push it aside so he could touch your heated skin without the barrier of your bodice between the two of you.

As his mouth began to move toward your chest, you were able to grip the reality of your situation long enough to cry, “Loki! What if someone sees us?”

He waved his hand carelessly, then said, “There. Now both the sight and the sound of us are shielded from any onlookers. Anyone who happens this way will only see and hear an empty hallway.”

“As you were, soldier,” you responded, pulling his head back down. He shoved the fabric away on both sides, his hand beginning to tweak one nipple as his hot mouth moved to cover the other one. You cried out and grabbed his head, holding it to your breast as he suckled it like a man who was dying of thirst, with you as his only sustenance.

His mouth moved back and forth before your breasts, laving the nipples and thoroughly giving both of them his devoted attention. He slipped one hand down between the two of you and lifted the skirt of your dress, sliding his fingers up along your trembling inner thigh until they reached your lacy panties. He stroked you over the top of them and groaned at the wetness he found there. You knew that you were soaked, but you didn’t even feel a moment of embarrassment. Loki had made you feel so desired, and so aroused, that all you could think about was how he was touching you and tasting you, the feel of him under your hands, the heightened sensations in your body, and the throbbing that was rapidly building in your pussy. It was overwhelming, and you felt as if all you could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

Loki’s hand moved underneath the edge of the fabric at the top of your leg and rapidly found your center, sliding against the slickness of your hot, aching folds. Your breath hitched and you pulled on his hair again, which only caused him to stroke you more firmly before sliding a finger into your warmth. You clenched your pussy, gripping his finger with it until he withdrew it as you whimpered. 

“Patience, pet,” he responded. Reaching underneath your skirt, he took hold of the sides of your panties and ripped. You heard the sound of the lace tearing and felt the sting as it separated, Loki pulling the fabric away and pocketing it in his tuxedo jacket with a lascivious grin.

“Hey, those were not cheap!” you scolded him. “And also, ow!”

“I’ll make you feel all better, dearest,” he promised. “And I’ll get you ten more pairs.”

He returned his talented lips to your breasts and gave you what you were wanting, plunging two fingers into your pussy and stroking in and out. He curled the fingers toward the front of your abdomen and touched the spongy spot within that caused you to see stars. In and out, his fingers worked you over as the heel of his hand pressed against your clit.

You knew that no one could actually see you or hear you, but the situation still felt deliciously naughty and everything was heightened as a result. You could feel the sensations building, building, building, and you almost couldn’t bear it. You yanked his head up and pulled his lips to yours, devouring his mouth as you felt your orgasm nearing. You pushed yourself down against his hand, riding his fingers and adding the pressure that you needed just now. You cried out as your climax overcame you, and Loki sealed his mouth over yours, swallowing the sounds you were making.

He gently stroked you through the spasms until your quivering had nearly stopped, bestowing sweet kisses as you clung to him. Once you were steadier on your feet, he began to draw away, pulling his hand out from underneath your skirt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you asked him, breathier than you had planned on sounding. “We’re not done yet, mister.”

Loki’s eyes flashed as your hands reached for the buckle of his belt. You maintained eye contact as you unbuckled it and your hands moved to the fasteners of his tuxedo trousers. Opening them, you were unsurprised when his cock sprang forth, without the impediment of underwear.

“No pants?” you asked, an amused smile on your face.

“They would ruin the line of my trousers, darling,” he said, as if that should have been obvious.

You wrapped one hand around his impressive girth and began stroking it. He was longer and wider than the men you had been with previously, but then again, he was a god, so it would stand to reason that he would have a formidable dick. He stood with his hands by his sides, letting you explore. His eyes closed and he hissed as your hand gave him a squeeze, then moved up to the tip, wiping a little pre-cum over it.

“Loki?” you whispered.

“Yes, pet,” he answered through clenched teeth.

“I need you to fuck me.”

His eyes flew open and he moved so fast it was almost frightening, pressing you back against the wall of the alcove. His hands pulled your skirt back up, then he grabbed your ass and lifted you. Your legs wrapped around his waist and pressed your body against his, feeling his hot, hard cock pressing just outside where you fervently needed it to be. 

Holding you up with only one hand, he gripped himself with the other and used the tip of his cock to stroke against your outer folds. You wanted him desperately, and he knew it.

“Please, Loki! Please!” you begged.

He lined himself up and slid only the tip of himself into you, moaning with satisfaction as he felt your wet, velvety warmth begin to envelop him for the first time. He was moving excruciatingly slowly, pulling out and then pushing back in just a bit more. After several strokes, he still was not seated fully, and you were about to go out of your mind with lust and the need to be filled by him.

“Please!” you whined, no longer caring how pathetic you sounded.

He chuckled darkly, then lifted you with both hands as he pulled out a bit before letting you drop onto his cock, filling you completely. You gasped as you plunged down onto his length, the sensation sharp almost to the point of pain, but the intensity only added to your pleasure. 

You were stretched and filled in a way that was so satisfying that you couldn’t imagine ever giving this up. You were going to have him again and again. He stayed still for a moment until you leaned forward and bit his ear, just hard enough to spur him to action.

Immediately, he began pulling out and slamming back into you, pressing you against the wall and lifting you a little with each thrust. This was what you wanted right now. You would love for Loki to make slow, gentle love to you, too, but hard and fast and wild was what you both needed. You had post-mission (well, almost post-mission) adrenaline to work off, and this was a fantastic way to do it with one another.

He continued to fuck you into the wall with an impressive stamina, never seeming to tire while supporting the full weight of your body. You could barely keep your legs wrapped around him, you were so overwhelmed, but you knew that he would not let you fall. You focused on the feel of him repeatedly pulling out and plunging in, his cock sliding against you within.

You felt the pressure building again but weren’t sure if you were going to be able to get there. Your fingers gripped Loki’s shoulders and you tried to give yourself over to it, to allow the sensations to build and overcome you. Then you felt one of Loki’s hands slide down to where you were connected, and he began stroking his fingers over your clit with the perfect amount of pressure. How did he know? Yes, he was a god, but this was still incredibly impressive.

You felt yourself rise above where you had plateaued with his expert hand working you over. The peak drew closer and closer until finally you went over the edge, your whole body shuddering with this orgasm that was even more intense than the first. Loki joined his mouth to yours as he followed you, giving a few more sharp thrusts as he spilled his seed into you.

He lowered you to the ground but kept a firm hold around your waist as you both regained your breath. You took satisfaction seeing him panting. You had done that to a god. He gave you soft kisses as your breathing slowed and regulated once again. Then you reluctantly pulled away and began straightening your skirt.

“We had better go meet the others or they’ll think we got captured and send in the cavalry,” you said in a shaky voice. 

“Shall I tidy us a little, pet?” he asked.

You nodded, and with a wave of his hand, you were both fully dressed again, although you were without your ruined panties, which Loki insisted on keeping. 

“Loki, I can’t ride on the Quinjet with no underpants!” you said.

He grumbled, but he waved his hand again, and you were once more wearing a pair of silky panties, although you could tell that these were a different pair. What he was planning to do with the others, you had no idea, but it gave you a little thrill that he wanted to keep them.

Glancing about you to make sure no one else was around, then making sure that the device was still in Loki’s other jacket pocket, a thought suddenly occurred to you.

“Hang on. If you were able to simply cast an illusion that would keep people from seeing or hearing us, why didn’t you just do that in the first place?”

“I tried to tell you that, darling, but you practically attacked me before I could get the words out,” he smirked. “That was an excellent suggestion on your part, I might add.”

“Stop looking so smug,” you chided him, and he had the good grace to look chastised. “Even if it’s well-deserved,” you added, walking off knowing that he was watching you from behind, enjoying the view. 

You were getting closer to where you were supposed to rendezvous with Cap, Sam, and Natasha when you heard Loki speak, surprisingly quietly.

“Thank you, pet,” he said softly.

“For what?”

“Allowing me the privilege of making love to you” was the surprising answer.

“Believe me, it was no hardship, Adonis,” you said fondly.

“Adonis?” he answered, sounding affronted. “I am no mortal, darling.”

“Don’t be an ass. You know it was meant as a compliment.” You quieted as you approached the rendezvous point and saw a few team members waiting up ahead.

Pulling the device from Loki’s pocket and lifting it in triumph, you enjoyed the reactions of the team as they cheered your success. 

“Well done, both of you!” said Steve, startling Loki, who looked at him guardedly, waiting to see if he was going to follow that up with a “But…” To his amazement and your pleasure, he did not. Perhaps, with Steve leading the way, the tide was turning and others would see what you could see in Loki. You turned your head to beam at Loki, and he gave you a small smile in return.

Steve’s next words were less pleasing to you. “Is that...is that a hickey? Who gave that to you? When did you have time?” he asked, staring at your neck before his wide eyes slid over to Loki, who was trying and failing to look innocent.

You stalked off to the Quinjet, feeling Loki’s smirk on your back as you walked. You were going to kill him. Just as soon as you ravished him again, at least once. Maybe a few times. Maybe a few dozen times. You thought you would start with licking every inch of his delectable, glorious body. 

And next time, he would be the one to beg.


End file.
